Nalitha of Kyoshi Island
by ElladorixBlack
Summary: Zuko has found a bounty hunter. and a princess. He wants her to help find the Avatar. She does not want to help him. But she is a Doublebender a Firebender and Waterbender he finds out and captures her.
1. Chapter 1

Nalitha walked into the Jasmine dragon tea shop and ordered some tea.

* * *

A man with a scar on half of his face came over and sset down her tea.

* * *

She said Thanks and he walked away. She had just sipped some tea when somebody walked in and said 'Nalitha! we need you somebody escaped from The Dai Li!' She sighed and threw some money on the table.

* * *

She jumped up and ran out.

* * *

Zuko followed a few minutes later after getting off work ].

* * *

As Nalitha ran after a man with tattoos all over him. She Did a backflip and kicked off a building landing in from of the man she pulled out a sword and swung it at him he fought back hitting the sword out of her hands with earth bending.

* * *

She frowned and jumped then chi Blocked him then hit him on the head knocking him out she kicked him over and tied him up. Zuko watched this all and smilied as he thought. 'she would make a good Avatar hunter.'

* * *

She accepted the 100 gold coins from the Dai Li ad went up town to her dads Palace. Her Dad was the king of Ba Sing Sae. and he hated that his only child was a bounty hunter...


	2. Chapter 2

Nalitha scaled her wall and jumped into her bedroom.

* * *

She turned around to find her dad standing behind her. He looked furious. 'Nalitha!' He shouted. 'Just what were you dong out and about!'

* * *

'Ummm.' Nalitha said.

* * *

Suddenly a messenger hawk came addressed to her. Her dad grabbed it and read it out loud.

* * *

He read...

* * *

Thank You Bounty Hunter Nalitha for your help in capturing the infamous Chin Lee your help is appreciated.

* * *

- Dai Li Head of Police.

* * *

Fuming King Che grabbed his daughter by her arm and dragged her down to the thrown room he sat on his thrown and told a scribe that

* * *

from now on it is illegal until farther notice that Nalitha of Kyoshi Island shall not be working for or with the Dai Li police and if she does she shall be thrown into the dungeons for a week!

* * *

Daddy! Nalitha screamed. He held up a hand and said. 'No! you are grounded and are to spend the night in the dungeons.'

* * *

He motioned to the guards and they kindly took her down to the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Nalitha Left her Fathers palace shortly after that she packed a bag and went out into the earth kingdom. she was walking around when a man jumped out and was going to attack her. She waterbended and struck him so hard it knocked him out. She ran and ran until she passed out in front of a shop. The shopkeeper took her in and helped her in return she helped him and worked for him. She earned 5 gold coins a day. she eventually bought a house. One day she was walking around the shop when three young people came in. One boy was covered in blue airbending tattoos. The other two had watertribe clothes on. It was the Avatar. She guessed. She walked over to them and ushered them into the back room where she measured them as she said. You can not just barge into places you will get caught. 'Come stay at my home tonight.' They agreed and at night fall they all walked to her home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nalitha was sweeping her boss chongs home

* * *

when a group of firenation people came in.

* * *

It was Prince Zuko. They (her bosses family) all bowed and Nalitha kept sweeping in the other room.

* * *

'Nalitha!' Chong shouted 'We have guests, go set the room upstairs.' Nalitha nodded and went upstairs to set up some rooms for the guests. After she did this she went to Chong who paid her the coins she earned.

* * *

She left the house and went back to her house. Silently she woke up the Avatar and his friends and said 'Prince Zuko is here, you must hurry and leave now!' They packed there things and jumped on Appa. 'Wait!'

* * *

Nalitha cried she handed them a sack of gold coins and some dried meat and fruits in a bag. She gave them all fake passports and wished them good luck. They Left. Way early the next morning Nalitha set off to work at the shop she found it closed with a note to come to Chong's house. She went over to Chong's house to see what the matter was. Chong greeted

* * *

her at the back of the house he was still in his robes as it was only one in the morning. He said. 'Nalitha, I need you to clean out the attic today and be quiet because it is right over our guest's room…' So as Chong went back to bed she crept up into the attic to clean. Later as she was bringing down some expensive perfume she heard a creak.

* * *

She spun around to see no one just a mouse. 'oh!' She said. She used a dagger and threw it at the mouse killing it she walked down the stairs set the perfume on the table and threw the dead mouse outside. She went back upstairs and did not notice as Zuko crept back inside from trying to track the avatar. She didn't know that he had tracked Aang to her house.

* * *

She did not know he was silently creeping along behind her fuming with rage and hatred so strong it steamed off his body in waves of sweat. Although she did feel like somebody was watching her she still went back upstairs to get her belongings and leave the home. As she was walking back down the old moldy steps she sensed somebody.

* * *

She slide her dagger down her arm and into her hand and gripped the handle. She stepped out onto the floor when she felt strong arms grab her hand and knock the dagger out of it. She gathered water from the air and waterbended a whip striking out but missing her target as it was pitch black.

* * *

It was dead silence. She crept downstairs and out the back door she ran for the woods and was almost there when she saw a shadowy figure leaning against a tree. She was only ten feet from him as he lit his fingers with fire. Saying '

* * *

So you're a waterbender.'

* * *

It was Prince Zuko…


	5. Chapter 5

He quickly firebended at her

* * *

she blocked it and waterbended back.

* * *

She gathered water from the grass and formed a sphere of water around him freezing him inside.

* * *

It exploded in heat.

* * *

Nalitha was tired and was bound to mess up sometime.

* * *

She did and Zuko took his shot he aimed at her hands and badly burnt them. Crying out she tried to waterbend but could not because Zuko had damaged her hands.

* * *

Zuko lunged at her but she had training. She was after all a Kyoshi Warrior.

* * *

She jumped and tried to chi block him but he was too quick and strong her grabbed her arms and pushed the up her back. She pushed back and swung around

* * *

she conjured some lighting and struck him he leapt away but it still hit his shoulder.

* * *

He looked up at her and said with surprised humor

* * *

'You're a doublebender.'

* * *

Suddenly two large men grabbed her from behind

* * *

Zuko ran forward and chi blocked her before she had a chance to fight back.

* * *

She went limp And Zuko slapped her across the face as he said

* * *

'That's for my shoulder peasant.'

* * *

Nalitha laughed and said

* * *

'But I'm not a peasant.'


End file.
